


Easter Sunday

by Thongchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Happy Easter Sunday, How sweet of Dipper, Multi, wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Easter Sunday and Gravity Falls were struck by heavy rainfall that ruined Mabel's big day of Easter. Dipper wanted to make his twin sister happy, so he had planned something that would make Mabel's day better for her and her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> The title was originally going to be called 'Rain', but I changed it after I written it into something that wasn't related to the title. Today is a rainy day for me over here in Cali and I wanted to post something for Easter Sunday.  
> This took me about 54 minutes to write actually, so I hope it's rather short and sweet, instead of being too long to read.

Easter Sunday

by Thongchan, 55 minutes, 42s ago

Dipper heard his twin sister Mabel sigh in frustration when they saw a bunch of drops of rain hitting the wet grounds outside of the Mystery Shack. Today is Easter Sunday and the weather remained cloudy until it begin to rain ten seconds later.

"Aw man! It's raining!" Mabel whined. "And I already have my basket ready and wearing my bunny costume!"

"Well Mabel, there's always next year. I'm sure it will not rain by then." Dipper replied.

"Yeah, but I was looking forward to collecting eggs with Candy and Grenda today. We were going to be dressed in fluffy bunny costumes together. And look, I even had Waddles dressed up in one, too!" Mabel pointed at Waddles, who 'oinked' and begin to eat a chocolate egg he somehow found.

"Well instead of finding eggs outdoors, why don't we try doing it indoors?" Dipper told his sister.

"That sounds good, but do we need to dye the eggs first?" Mabel asked.

"Well, we have to boil them first, but yes, we'll dye the eggs and I'll scatter them all over the shack. Sounds good?" Dipper looked at his twin sister, who developed a large, silvery smile on her face.

"Oh Dipper, you're the best! I'll have Candy and Grenda over then, eeee!" Mabel squealed happily before hopping away, followed by Waddles who again 'oinked'.

Dipper begin to check to see if Grunkle Stan is not around, knowing that his granduncle would criticize him for using his eggs. With no sign of him being around, Dipper pulled out a carton of eggs from the fridge and set them on the table. He was going to get the pot, but realized that he is rather too short to reach for it.

"Aw man, how am I going to reach the pot??" He asked himself, before seeing Soos cleaning around the house. "I got it...Hey Soos! Come here, please!"

Soos stopped cleaning and walked towards the short boy. "Oh hey little dude, what's up? What do ya need?"

"Hey Soos, I'm planning to make Mabel's day become exciting since today is raining and I told her I would boil and dye the eggs. Can you help me boil the water?" Dipper asked.

"Oh sure, little dude. Boiling eggs is fun!" Soos replied as he grabbed the pot, filled it with water and set it on the stove to boil. "Does Mr. Pines know that you're using his eggs?"

"No and I really don't want him to know. If you're free, can you get a new carton of eggs before he comes back?"

"No problem, little dude. Anything for you, little man." Soos replied with a toothy smile before watching the water boil.

Dipper smiled in response as he and Soos set the pair of eggs into the pot carefully.

~*6*~

Couple minutes later, the boys finished boiling the eggs and begin to dye them into different pastel colors. After another set of minutes, they hidden the eggs all over the Mystery Shack.

"Alright, we hidden the eggs. Now, I'll go tell Mabel." Dipper said as he walked upstairs.

"Okay little dude, I'll get the eggs!" Soos waved as he opened the door and saw large amounts of rain. "Oh boy...Uhhh, I better wear my raincoat!"

Dipper knocked on the door and opened to see Mabel chatting with her best friends Grenda and Candy, who were dressed in bunny costumes like Mabel.

"Hey Mabel, I've hidden the eggs all over the shack." Dipper informed his older twin.

"Oh yay! We're going to have so much fun! Come on, let's get our baskets filled with eggs!" Mabel said as she happily grabbed her basket.

"Yay, eggs! Eggs!" The Asian-girl Candy Chiu exclaimed happily.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to collect all the eggs!" Grenda exclaimed as well, in her masculine voice.

The trio of girls dashed out of the bedroom, with Waddles following them. For the past minutes, Dipper smiled as he watched them find the eggs in various spots and laughing in great joy.

"I'm glad Mabel is having fun. She looks so happy." Dipper said to himself, before eying the door that was swung open, revealing Grunkle Stan, who is apparently holding a brown box of unknown items.

"Hey, hey, what is goin' on in here?" Stan asked gruffly, noticing that Mabel and her friends were collecting eggs.

"Uhh hey Grunkle Stan..We were, uhh..just enjoying Easter!" Dipper said nervously as he formed a small smile.

"Are those my eggs?" He asked as he leaned forward to see colorful eggs in each of the baskets.

"Uhh well--"

"Little dude, I've bought the eggs you told me to do!" Soos ran in, holding up the egg carton as water dripped from his raincoat. He then glanced at Stan. "Oh hey, Mr. Pines!"

"Soos...what's with the carton of eggs?" Stan stared at him intently.

"Well, Dipper told me to buy carton of eggs before you come home and find out!" Soos answered him as Dipper were making gestures not to tell him, but stopped when Stan glared at Dipper.

"You used my eggs, Dip?"

"..." Dipper sighed. "Okay yes, but I wanted to have Mabel have a good time for Easter, since today is raining and she wouldn't be able to hunt for eggs with her friends. I don't want her to feel sad for the rest of the day."

Grunkle Stan kept looking at Dipper before sighing and nodded at him. "Well, alright. It's good that you're doing this for your sister. Just as long as I have more eggs to cook in the morning."

Dipper smiled. "Thanks, Grunkle Stan."

"Eh, no problem. Now, I'm goin' to unbox these "rare" items I'm goin' to add in the museum. Soos, help me." Stan told him as he walked off to the next room.

"Got it, boss!" Soos replied as he handed Dipper the carton of eggs and followed Stan.

Dipper smiled warmly as he turned around to see Mabel laughing with Candy and Grenda and embracing each other with hugs.

"Glad you're having fun, Mabel.." Dipper said as he walked towards the kitchen to put away the eggs into the fridge and walking upstairs to read his Journal 3 and enjoying the rest of the Easter afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter, ya'll


End file.
